far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Maybe these bois will help me assemble my furniture
Maybe these bois will help me assemble my furniture is a livestream. Video Overview After a twenty minute loading screen Kurt finally goes live with a malfunctioning green screen. He fixes it and talks about awkward encounter recently going shopping. The stream cuts out again, and Kurt thinks he's fine to go live dropping into a match and getting a quick 49th but with two kills. Kurt starts the stream a third time and has a fun round getting 2 kills before getting 16th, killed in a derby match. In his next game Kurt 49th, badly planning an ambush. A three kill performance for 15th follows that, but Kurt gets 45th afterwards. He then gets 53rd with a kill, then has an interesting round with a lot of boating before getting 38th. Following a break Kurt loads up a solo game and happily sees that it raining. He decides to try a pacifist run, and drops off into the wet hills. Kurt collects a lot of loot in an empty part of the map, and finds a 8x Kar he cannot use. After getting a helmet, the 50th player dies, ensuring Kurt a top half finish. Kurt gets in a buggy and drives past a house and quickly flees after seeing somebody inside. He loots another house then drives past another boy, now in 30th. Kurt sees a boy right on a hill and crouches behind a poorly-textured rock as the boy dances looking through his sniper scope all around but Kurt. Once the boy starts shooting Kurt throws a smoke a long distance to confuse the person before running. Getting into the top 20, Kurt drives around again and hops in a bush. Making it to the top 10, Kurt throws a smoke in the distance and slinks into the circle next to his car. He is in the top three, and then a guy to his left shoots down third place leaving just Kurt. Kurt starts crawling around trying to find a way to stay in the circle and hope he gets caught out of it. Spying the enemy searching in a bush, Kurt tosses a smoke right before the final circle at his foe as he boosts up. His foe runs into the circle and Kurt dies to the circle rather than getting shot. Joining Guude, Coestar, and Necomi, Kurt gets two kills but one person hiding in rocks guns the four of them down to push them to 8th. A spicy 24th place round follows that, Kurt nabbing a kill. The squad manages to get a very long round with Coe dying last. Kurt finishes with four kills as they get 4th. In the following game Coe is the last one again and they get 5th. Kurt dies long before the other three of his team in the next round as they get into the final battle. Finally, the squad manages to get a chicken dinner, with Kurt contributing two kills to the win despite not living to see it. They choose spice after the win, and get 20th. Necomi is the last to die in a 25th place game. Kurt dies quite early again, and Coe is the last one in a 9th place game as Kurt gets a kill. The lengthy stream ends with Car on a Stick.